vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147817-morning-coffee-showtime-edition-4th-december-2015
Content ---- ---- Happy birthday!!!! Hope it's an awesome day. Funny enough tomorrow is my dad's birthday. | |} ---- Happy Early Birthday Tex! I hope it's a kick butt day! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- *offers Sylqt internet cuddles of friendly platonic comfort* Yeah this time of year does that huh? Edited December 4, 2015 by War Siren | |} ---- Wait... We get to see the famous Niliana on Webcam during the twitch stream?! I must watch. Sorry, boss, no meeting this afternoon! | |} ---- Meanwhile, in Galveston: | |} ---- I hope you stay warm and safe in the snow storm, it keeps threatening to dip that low in temperature here in Manchester but alas :( So I take refuge in this skyplot pictured in the main post hehe :D I can make you some pecan pie if you really want, I have my grandmother's recipes :DD First off, Happy Early Birthday Tex :) Office vaccumed! Now I need a shower and a coffee and some food for the raid and I'm all sorted! I'm thinking of streaming on webcam tonight so I get used to it. :P | |} ---- ---- I ain't pretty just sayin this up front :P <3 | |} ---- Now I want Valentine to come and do my make up! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aJNkOEcALg | |} ---- You mean you're not a scaley-skinned, horn-headed purple people eater!? | |} ---- Omg, I want sun! Send some over to Sweden please =) | |} ---- I am pretty sure the even the Sun thinks it's too cold to go to Sweden. | |} ---- Thank you, that's really friendly =) Grandmothers for some reason always had skills how to make things tastier than anything, I'm sure it's delicious :D | |} ---- Well, that might the reason we only get very few hours of sunshine during the winter :( | |} ---- She's one of my guildies, really freaking talented! | |} ---- Sexy-dragon-cat floppy ears! Haha, cool video thanks for sharing. :D | |} ---- Wow, she is sooo talented (also super pretty, but even hotter as a draken o.o). Thanks for the share. Now I wish I was a draken irl :( | |} ---- That was awesome!!!! Thanks for sharing that Nil! | |} ---- ---- He looks awesome!! Is that one of the creatures that Syrian refugees were told to not be afraid of? Here's an equally scary photo! | |} ---- The BIG 46 Happy pre-birthday Tex. As for me, getting ready to work and change somethings in my life. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yummyyyy Also here ya'll go <3 http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar/v/28283926 | |} ---- That one looks like it's really tasty =) never had pistachio cheescake but I can only imagine it being extremely good=) I slept so much last night. But today is my day off and I'm happy because teacher corrected assignment faster than I've ever seen a teacher correct one before, and it passed! Well, I had forgotten about one of the input argument checks, but I had the rest and teacher knew that I know how to do it so I didn't have to send in another version with just that simple thing being corrected. So I'm happy =) The snow has turned into rain, and I'm soon about to head outside to buy us some new pillows. The ones we have are slowly dispersing into the air, and whenever we sleep it's around 50-50 that we will wake up with pain in the neck because of the pillows. So it's about time to replace them =) Then, I will take day off and just do whatevers fun, perhaps a couple of bgs =) | |} ----